This is an application for a developmental study (Type Three project design) of American Indian women which will: 1) assess the need for cervical cancer control interventions, and 2) determine the barriers to cancer control programs. The long-term objective of this three year study is the development of a culturally sensitive data collection instrument (for use among American Indian women) which will measure: a) the prevalence of cervical cancer symptomology; b) risk factors associated with cervical cancer; c) knowledge, attitudes, cultural and religious beliefs regarding the etiology of cervical cancer and its control; and d) issues of accessibility and acceptability of cervical cancer screening and treatment programs. The population of the study represents American Indian women who have migrated to or reside in Southern California. The Los Angeles basin alone contains the largest concentration of American Indians who live in an urban environment in the United States. Over 200 different tribes are represented in this area. Convenience sampling of American Indian women at multiple locations will obtain approximately 800 persons for pilot testing the instrument and another 700 for the final survey.